Sevedant
He is the 5th ranked of the Nine Pillars of Power, Death Titan. Appearance He has a tall appearance, but he is completely disguised by a cloak that he uses to cover himself up. In addition to that, he wears a white mask with a large red smile etched on it and through the eyeholes, he has red gleaming eyes. Note: This section is under construction. Personality Although he is of the undead race, he is cool and compasionate to the living creatures of this world. However, he is shown to have a dangerous side to him as he mercilessly kills all those that stand in his way using various deadly techniques. Note: This section is under construction. Background Sevedant once lived happily with his undead race within the compounds of the Demon Continent. That was until the Demon Dragon King, Razzel, visited to obtain the Death Sword that was being passed onto Sevedant. A fierce battle took place to keep his evil hands off the sword and in the process, Sevedant's entire family was destroyed. Enraged, Sevedant sacrificed his skin and became a skeleton figure and used the power of the Death Sword to kill Razzel and avenge his family. Since then, he wore a cloak and a mask to cover his skeleton body so that no one will see what he had become. In the end, he began to go around to places where there is death and does his best to help them. If he cannot, he will pray for their safe passing into heaven. Thus, he became known as the Messenger of Death, which literally meant that there is death wherever the Death Titan visits. It is later revealed that he once belonged to a demon clan that worshiped the Spirit of Death that resided within their village. However, a powerful warrior seeking to acquire the Spirit of Death, destroyed their entire village and killed all the populace there, all except for Sevedant. Maddened by the loss of his family and clansmen, Sevedant made a contract with the Spirit of Death and lost his mortality by becoming an Undead. He used his full powers against the assailant and successfully killed him and avenging his people. There, he remained in a lock down state until years later when Felix, Indra and their companions came across him. Ranks Magic Ranks * Water Emperor Magician * Fire Emperor Magician * Earth Emperor Magician * Wind Emperor Magician * Healing Emperor Magician * Summoning Emperor Magician * Illusion Emperor Magician * Gravity Emperor Magician * Transport Emperor Magician * Amplify Emperor Magician * Barrier Emperor Magician Weapon Ranks * North Sword Emperor * Water Sword Emperor Techniques Death by Destruction By activating this technique, he becomes extremely powerful to the point that intimidates people into submission. It is extremely useful in terrorising people around with his deadly aura. Deathmaster The final and maximum power he can ever reach, the true pinnacle of his power. Unsealed Death Titan It is a unique technique that allows him to temporarily transform into a grown up version of himself if he still retained his mortality. In this form, both Deathmaster and Death by Destruction become a deadly combination along with giving him an extra boost of power that puts him in rivalling the Demigods. Note: This section is under construction. Equipment Death Sword He wields a Sacred Spirit called Devastrator and he's made a Contract Seal with it. The spirit can take on the form of a Death Sword or Death Scythe to destroy his enemies. Additionally, it has the power to absorb negative souls when Soul Absorption is activated. Gravity Rings He wears a ring on each of his skeleton fingers, adding up to a total of 10 rings. With each of these rings, he set them to 100 times gravity and they all added up to make 1000 times gravity. This effect affected his entire body and, as such, made him move at an alarming speed. Note: This section is under construction. Category:Male Category:Nine Pillars of Power Category:Death Titan Category:Floria Kingdom Category:Demon World Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Characters